The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 December 2018
23:55-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-54 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:56-35 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:56-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:59-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:00-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:01-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:01-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-18 Lmao, trolling koa on MHR server 00:07-08 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:07-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:07-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:09-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:19-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:22-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-11 Disgraceful. 00:22-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:25-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-43 Disgraceful. 00:27-02 Disgraceful. 00:27-02 00:33-24 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:33-55 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:35-29 Disgraceful. 00:45-41 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-50 Disgraceful. 00:45-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:46-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:47-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:47-01 y'all gay 00:47-04 Hi 00:47-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:47-18 Syde BOT is probs gay 00:47-20 o/ 00:47-28 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 00:47-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:47-33 I have understood the BOT thing. 00:47-38 wdym 00:47-40 Like why not just name it Syde Bot? 00:47-40 Or SydeBot? 00:47-45 *never understood 00:47-48 BOT is very important 00:49-07 bot makes em really know that its abot 00:49-09 *a bot 00:51-13 http://prntscr.com/lvtkgo 00:51-14 Hmph. 00:51-59 Oh, um. 00:52-15 Oh, um. 00:52-43 Oh, um. 00:52-43 00:52-53 Octopus reply on DJT chat NOW 00:53-02 Probably inspired by K6kaBOT https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki%3ABots 00:53-05 Oh, um. 00:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-58 I thought it was for people who cant see the T 00:55-23 This video has a bunch of oofs in it and i can't tell whether im being pinged or its the video 00:55-26 i think i may need a new ping sound omg 00:56-50 Cocopuff2018 00:56-50 korra 00:56-50 6:55 00:56-50 TheKorraFanatic 00:56-50 brudda 00:56-50 6:55 00:56-50 Cocopuff2018 00:56-50 what u going to do 00:56-50 meming freak 00:56-54 I'm laughing so hard- 00:57-02 Where is that? 00:57-07 MHR. 00:57-17 Ah 00:58-38 Where is my son 00:59-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:59-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-34 dead 00:59-49 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-52 also name is octopus not octypus say mean fake name again and you'll get a fucken ban and also maybe be mugged idk my mugging tools are kinda worn down 01:02-04 "A bot is an automated piece of software which uses a separate account and performs trivial tasks on a wiki. " 01:02-04 I thought that ^ said 01:02-04 "A bot is an automated piece of bshit which uses a separate account and performs trivial tasks on a wiki. " 01:02-36 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-39 PM TKF 01:04-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:04-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:06-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:08-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:09-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:12-41 I see KGB says he lives in fandom land 01:12-43 On his profile 01:12-50 *Fandom land 01:12-50 sad 01:13-58 koa of fandom land 01:15-53 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:15-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:16-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:17-36 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 01:17-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:17-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-58 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 01:18-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:18-27 Let's have a discussion. 01:19-13 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:20-29 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-17 Let's talk about me ^_^ 01:21-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-56 What's it like being you? 01:22-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-03 http://prntscr.com/lvts2g 01:22-04 Hmph. 01:22-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:22-11 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:24-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:25-16 sad 01:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:25-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:26-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-10 I am globally blocked 01:26-17 Never mind it was just a protected page 01:26-21 Tell me, who said this? 01:26-27 Probs me 01:26-39 it sounds like something stupid i'd say 01:26-48 CavaX, last year. 01:26-51 oh 01:27-48 sad 01:28-48 Bruhs. 01:29-00 What do you think of w:c:dev:PingEveryone? 01:29-21 Never knew ADD was that active 01:29-48 Sure. 01:29-53 It's simply full of tweens and MoH. 01:31-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:31-53 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:32-03 Sure. 01:32-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:32-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:32-23 It’s simply full of tweens and Korra. 01:32-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-30 I thought we said a few days that died. 01:32-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:32-59 I dunno SF brub. 01:34-27 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:34-36 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:34-40 You don't need to cry 01:34-52 Hey, silly bruh. 01:35-01 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:35-11 Oh, cool. 01:35-23 Both chats are ded af. 01:35-59 Buh, Korra, guess whuh? 01:36-14 Huh? 01:36-21 Guess what? 01:36-36 Just tell me. :) 01:36-43 Oh okay. 01:37-54 I tried asking Koa of the person in the cringy af TikTok was him but all he said was “what”, then he sent me an invite to MHR discord server. So, I re-asked the question and he kept spamming the MHR discord server... 01:38-10 *invite 01:38-51 And did he show you the video? 01:38-55 Oh, I asked him about it. 01:38-56 And he confirmed that was him. 01:39-18 No, Q, I found the video, myself. 01:39-22 Hmph. 01:39-37 And oh. Seems Koa likes Korra more >:C 01:39-38 TheKorraFanatic 01:39-38 http://vm.tiktok.com/JHajqs/ what is this omg 01:39-38 tell me omg omg 01:39-38 6:16 01:39-38 Cocopuff2018 01:39-38 idk 01:39-38 6:16 01:39-38 TheKorraFanatic 01:39-38 is it u 01:39-38 6:16 01:39-38 Cocopuff2018 01:39-38 yeh 01:39-47 omg 01:39-50 Nah, you just have to get down on his level. 01:39-56 Ah. 01:39-58 Well I'm heading out now 01:39-59 So he feels like he can actually take part in the conversation. 01:40-01 \o 01:40-05 Bye \o 01:40-06 Farewell, Qstlijku. 01:40-15 Fara Wells Q. 01:40-22 Gonna try leaving chat open again :P 01:40-28 At least for a while 01:40-29 \o 01:40-33 \o 01:40-35 Hmph! 01:40-38 \o 01:40-39 Now leave already! 01:40-56 Anyway, seems Koa doesn’t understand ingleesh. 01:41-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:42-14 Seems Endcat is out since chat ded, once agine. \o 01:42-40 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:43-11 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:45-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:45-41 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:48-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-55 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:53-19 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:53-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-41 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:57-19 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:57-19 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:57-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-45 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:58-51 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:01-53 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:02-10 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:02-57 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:03-23 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:03-28 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:04-08 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:04-12 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:05-02 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:05-24 Hi, CanCan! 02:10-22 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:10-25 You forgot the ^-^ 02:10-26 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:10-56 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:11-33 I'm contemplating telling this guy that editing pings in doesnt work on discord but i also have the lives of the next people he decides to ping to think about 02:11-50 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:12-32 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:13-05 But can CanCan can candy in a can? 02:13-24 It's her favourite food, lol. 02:14-01 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 02:14-26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DN9jQhcePSk omg look it is korra 02:14-52 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:15-44 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1576891 What is this? 02:15-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:15-52 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:16-16 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:16-32 https://vgy.me/m63dmi.png lol 02:16-37 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:16-57 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:17-01 Time to bring it, DN. 02:17-06 ye 02:17-16 Do you know what it is 02:17-32 Screw you too, Q. 02:17-45 Not really 02:17-52 The mega b**. 02:17-58 honestly tempted to reply with "Hi i need help an abuse budcrate named the korrafanatic is bullying me on tdl" 02:20-30 ~ Ziealgor has joined the chat ~ 02:20-40 hey 02:20-46 ~ Ziealgor has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:20-47 ~ Ziealgor has left the chat ~ 02:20-58 rip 02:21-03 what a waste of a good username 02:21-09 Names with Z are awesome 02:21-47 Sure, but you should ignore the bans. :P 02:21-47 How is the MB comin' along? 02:21-59 what is MB 02:22-10 I icould/i ignore the bans 02:22-30 Something, TG. 02:22-37 I imagine it will be glorious when it arrives. 02:22-58 ~ Kate105ALT has joined the chat ~ 02:23-05 ~ Kate105ALT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:23-05 Wassup 02:23-06 ~ Kate105ALT has left the chat ~ 02:23-24 omg i need to know tell me in DM little gay guy 02:23-37 I'm not gay. 02:23-37 And I'm not little. 02:23-44 sure u arent 02:23-51 korra is probs 4'11" 02:23-59 Aii is 4'8. 02:24-06 Which is cute, because that means I can just pick her right up. 02:24-27 he didn't deny that he is 4'11" omg 02:24-55 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:24-57 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:25-03 I'm much taller than that. 02:25-08 sure u are 02:26-15 ugh, i'm lagging >:C 02:26-23 Good. 02:26-29 4'8 holy fuck 02:26-31 Is CanCan still here? 02:26-42 doru is probs 7'2" 02:26-47 Aii is a c="transparent"loli 02:27-05 no I'm actually kinda short lol 02:27-06 cancan is not BTW 02:27-13 Let's not discuss those please. 02:27-23 Yeah, we don't talk about the Aiis 02:27-24 And rip, must be lagging. 02:27-32 You know what I mean, Doru. (look) 02:27-38 (eyes) 02:27-41 My blood 02:28-05 i saw that omg (eyes) 02:28-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:28-15 hi OW 02:28-18 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:28-21 Hey Rick! o/ 02:29-34 the average height for women in the us is 5 feet 3.5 inches 02:29-41 just thought u should know this information 02:29-44 disgusting 02:29-54 that's tiny 02:29-59 then again I'm not a chick 02:30-09 you're right it is 02:30-26 4'8 girls are better, yeh. 02:30-35 Short girls are so adorable. 02:30-46 try 4'11 omg 02:30-47 Some of them are 02:30-58 Like there's a higher chance 02:31-19 Seems TG is 4'11. 02:31-28 No im not. 02:31-29 How tall is Korra, I wonder 02:31-33 Ayy, Syde. 02:31-34 ____ is 4'11 though. 02:31-38 Cahse any Mamviks lately? 02:31-40 Korra 02:31-41 *Chase 02:31-43 Lmao 02:31-45 Lmao 02:31-53 Mamvik messaged me 15 or so mins ago 02:31-57 I still haven't replied 02:31-58 I always imagine myself with a tall girl that's about my height, or a bit shorter. 02:32-08 She barely messages me now-a-days. 02:32-10 Mamvik's a shorty 02:32-11 Got bored of me. 02:32-12 I'm not picky though. 02:32-15 We had a good talk earlier though. 02:32-22 They big have /big to be shorter than me. 02:32-26 Yeah, me and her had a good talk last night. 02:32-34 anyways i'm going to bed, night 02:32-38 Night, TG. 02:33-05 Night! o/ 02:33-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:33-34 I'm bored, there's nothing to do and Aii is sleeping. 02:34-17 lol. 02:34-43 then perish 02:34-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:36-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:36-34 Wazzup, I'm bacc 02:36-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-15 Who do you love more, CS65? 02:37-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:37-23 I never undestood the people that need their partner to be shorter than them 02:37-30 Like, a girl taller than me would be kinda hot 02:37-32 Pyro, Mamvik/Lady Furude, or Static Whisper? 02:37-32 :) 02:37-34 *cough* Nacht 02:37-47 FurlmmerNacht is hot af, ngl. 02:37-49 I wouldn't say "love" exactly. 02:38-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:39-01 Answer it boi 02:39-29 I don't know. Maybe Static, I don't know. 02:39-56 I have to agree, Korra 02:39-56 Ah. 02:39-58 :) 02:40-00 Who's Static? 02:40-08 CS's girlfriend. 02:40-11 fair 02:40-14 No. 02:40-18 Apparently I knew her, and like, 02:40-27 There's even a message from me on her wall. 02:40-33 But I honestly don't remember the chick at all. 02:40-36 Yeah. 02:40-45 Though I don't ever remember you two interacting. 02:40-53 I don't have one single memory of her, so it's legit wtf. 02:41-03 Some people aren't worth remembering 02:41-22 I have multiple memories of her. But she was much more active in 2016 than in 2017. 02:41-34 Loved her, didn't you? :) 02:41-42 Like. 02:42-25 C.Syde65 is probs gay. 02:42-31 Nope. 02:44-19 She was a user that registered in April 2016, though she confirmed that it wasn't her first account. 02:44-53 She is probs Mamvik. 02:46-10 probably 02:46-16 No. Her personality was very different. 02:46-23 Oh, so she wasn't hot omg 02:46-31 Wasn't a good ol' UB. 02:46-42 Korra ain't going with no regular old UB 02:47-06 He wants the ones in tip top shape 02:47-12 Yeh. 02:47-21 No idea. I have no idea what she looked like. She never revealed how old she was or what she looked like. She was quite mysterious. Even for someone who didn't reveal their age or appearance, she always had this mysterious side to her. 02:52-35 Okay. 03:10-57 Dead AF. 03:14-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:17-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:17-31 For Fandom to be progressive and popular as they wish it to be they ought to allow Hitta 03:19-02 Fuck! 03:19-08 It won't let me rename this image on ESB. 03:19-36 Wait, nvm. 03:19-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:19-40 I was an idiot. 03:19-46 Forgot to include the file format. 03:19-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:21-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:21-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:21-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-00 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 03:26-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-43 lmao. 03:31-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:32-37 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:33-32 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:33-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:33-48 Chat log is probs gay 03:33-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-08 Where is FANATICBOT 03:38-15 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:44-02 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 03:44-42 Why? 03:47-46 Why what 03:48-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-50 Another weekend. 03:50-31 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:50-33 TDL died years ago 03:51-20 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 03:51-38 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 03:52-54 Appreciate it TKF 03:53-08 I feel as if we will need to send in someone's forces here if we wish for any sufficient plan. 03:53-18 And add a few new people to Comrades, starting with Jesse. 03:53-28 Not time for Jesse yet. 03:53-30 Well, it might be. 03:53-32 Let's check. 03:53-36 And a happy flappy penguin! :P 03:53-41 We just can't have a Prop team of tkf-cs-sf-awm-ena fixin the replies, solely 03:53-48 Nah, he's already moved on from Wikia/FANDOM. 03:53-54 No one else cares enough. 03:54-10 The happy flappy penguin. (You can already tell who I mean) 03:54-12 I feel as if WW just can't be a Staff/AWM campaign. 03:54-15 Hmph, CS 03:54-20 WHO ARE YOU and what have you done to C.S 03:54-26 It doesn't have to be. 03:54-26 Real C.S never memes 03:54-36 I actually do sometimes meme. 03:55-15 Seems C.S loves getting beaned at this point :) 03:57-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:57-38 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-45 2010: Action packed 2011:Action packed 2012:Boring 2013:Bad 2014:Horrible 04:00-45 2015:Action packed 2016:Bad 2017:Bad 2018:Unintelligable 04:02-23 Huh 04:03-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:03-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:04-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:07-36 ;( 04:16-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:16-54 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:17-27 Welcome, Qstlijku 04:17-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:19-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:19-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:21-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:23-46 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:23-54 Wow, people still on 04:24-02 I'm in a hotel room rn and I'm so tired 04:24-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:25-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:31-05 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:31-06 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-36 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:31-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-51 hotel room is probs gay 04:39-54 If it were alive? 04:56-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:56-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-58 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:56-59 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:05-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:07-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:07-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:09-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:36-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-41 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:43-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:45-01 hell yeh